Why ?
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Minha primeira fic Hiei x Botan... espero que sejam gentis porque foi uma amiga minha q pediu num dia q eu tava sem idéia!: Botan está confusa quanto aos seus sentimentos e Hiei aparece em sua casa, disposto a falar algo importante á ela. O que acontecerá


Eh... Eu resolvi escrever essa songfic do nada. E também porque eu já estava planejando um Hiei x Botan, então... Eeeee...A fic foi a pedidos de uma amiga minha que não faz idéia de quem sejam os personagens de Yu Yu Hakusho, mas ela curte a música e me deu a idéia de colocá-la num romance... A culpa dessa vez não é minha! ¬­¬"

**Música: **Why

**Artista: **Avril Lavigne

_-------------------_

_**Why, do you always do this to me?**_

_**Why, couldn't you just see through me?**_

_**How come, you act like this**_

_**Like you just don't care at all**_

_**(Por quê, você sempre faz isso comigo?**_

_**Por quê, você não pode apenas ver através de mim?**_

_**Você vem, me machuca dessa maneira**_

_**Como se nada tivesse importância)**_

Sozinha.

Ela estava sozinha. Estava com suas amigas, mas mesmo assim se sentia muito sozinha. O por quê? Nem ela sabe direito. Desconfia de algumas coisas, nega outras, mas ela ainda não sabe o por quê de ela se sentir assim. Sentia-se sozinha, com um vazio no coração, e mesmo assim, ali estava ela, andando com suas amigas em uma praça não muito movimentada e com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

_É estranho esse sentimento dentro de mim... Me sinto sozinha, mesmo com minhas amigas aqui do meu lado, me fazendo rir e falar besteiras, fazendo-as rir também. Será que elas já perceberam alguma coisa sobre mim? Será que elas desconfiam o que pode estar acontecendo entre mim e **ele**?_

-Botan? Você está bem?

-Ãhn? Ah, sim estou bem Keiko... Não é nada. Só estou pensando! –Ela sorri, disfarçando qualquer pista sobre qualquer assunto. A outra sorri também, menos preocupada, aceitando as desculpas da garota de cabelos azuis como se o que ela disse foi verdade.

_Oh, sim claro. Estou bem uma ova! Pelo visto nem perceberam sobre qual assunto eu estava pensando. Milagre não perguntarem sobre isso._

-Sobre você estava pensando, botan? Algo sério?

_Isso... Pensei cedo demais..._

-Ah, nada não. Só estava pensando em algumas coisas que eu tenho que fazer depois. E-eu preciso ir.

-Ora, mas já? –Disse Yukina com a voz melosa.

-Se é assim, até outro dia Botan. –Shizuka disse calmamente.

-Ta certo. Até gente. –Ela se levanta do banco da praça e começa a andar para qualquer direção, ainda pensando em várias coisas, quando ouve a voz de Shizuka novamente.

-Fale com ele o mais cedo possível.

Sim, Botan havia ouvido e olhado para trás. Ótimo. Ela tinha percebido. Botan apenas sorriu como se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo e continuou caminhado apressadamente. Keiko e Yukina olham para Shizuka, com olhares curiosos.

-Vocês vão ver do que estou falando logo, logo.

_**Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?**_

_**I can feel, I can feel near me, even know you're far away**_

_**I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?**_

_**(Você espera que eu acredite que eu fui a única cair?**_

_**Eu poderia sentir, eu poderia sentir você perto de mim,**_

_**mesmo sabendo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim**_

_**Eu poderia sentir, eu poderia sentir você, por quê?)**_

Confusa. Estava confusa quanto aos sentimentos dela por _ele_. Sabia que ele provavelmente não a amava do mesmo jeito que ela o ama. Ela estava caminhando em uma rua meio deserta. Já era umas 18h e o sol já estava se pondo.

_Droga... Será que ele também me ama? Não dá pra saber! Hiei é um cara muito imprevisível, egoísta, irritante, forte, lindo, atraente... Merda! Estou pensando dele assim de novo! Não consigo xingá-lo nem por pensamento..._

Continuava andando devagar, se sentindo cada vez mais sozinha e pensando no que Shizuka havia lhe dito.

"Fale com ele o mais cedo possível."

Sim, ela havia mesmo descoberto. Já era de se esperar. Os mais quietos sempre sabem primeiro...

Botan já estava parada em frente á sua casa, procurando pela a chave em sua bolsa enquanto soltava um suspiro cansado. Abre a porta calmamente, jogando sua bolsa no sofá e trancando a porta, subindo as escadas logo em seguida, sem muita vontade.

**_It's not supposed to feel this way_**

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**More and more each day**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you**_

_**Tell me, are you and me still together?**_

_**Tell me, you think we could last forever?**_

_**Tell me, why?**_

_**(Isto não era para ser assim**_

_**Preciso de você, preciso de você**_

_**Mais e mais a cada dia**_

_**Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**_

_**Preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**_

_**Me diga, eu e você continuamos juntos?**_

_**Me diga, você acha que poderíamos durar para sempre?**_

_**Me diga, por quê?)**_

Finalmente chega em seu quarto, sentando-se na cama e abrindo a janela, deixando a brisa calma invadir seu quarto calmamente.

-Onde será que você está...? –Ela murmura, apoiando o braço esquerdo no para-peito da janela e apoiando sua cabeça no mesmo braço, olhando para a rua tranqüila, ouvindo alguns latidos dos cachorros dos vizinhos.

_Toda a vez que nos encontramos, nós discutimos por algum motivo idiota... E por incrível que pareça, eu gosto de estar com ele, mesmo discutindo por qualquer coisa. Os outros ás vezes ficam rindo, ás vezes nos ajuda a parar com a discussão ou simplesmente nos deixam discutir. Meio estranho, mas eu gosto até de discutir com ele! Gosto de estar perto dele, sentindo seu cheiro, ouvindo sua voz... E encarando aqueles belos olhos agressivos... É... Agora eu tenho certeza do por quê de eu ter me sentido tão sozinha o dia todo: é porque ele não estava lá comigo._

Ela suspira novamente, pegando uma toalha rosa que estava pendurada em algum lugar do quarto e se dirige para o banheiro cabisbaixa.

**_Hey, listen to what we're not saying_**

_**Let's play, a different game that we're playing**_

_**Try, to look at me and really see my heart**_

_**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall?**_

_**I could feel, I could feel you near me, even know you're far away**_

_**I can feel, I can feel you baby, why?**_

**_(Hey, escute o que nós não estamos dizendo_**

_**Vamos jogar, um jogo diferente deste que estamos jogando**_

_**Tente, olhar para mim e ver o meu coração de verdade**_

_**Você espera que eu acredite que eu vou deixar nós ficarmos longe?**_

_**Eu poderia, eu poderia sentir você aqui,**_

_**Mesmo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim**_

_**Eu poderia sentir, eu poderia sentir você, por quê?)**_

Depois de um banho quente e demorado, a garota sai do banheiro ainda pensando no que iria falar com ele se talvez o visse na próxima reunião da turma. Quando entra em seu quarto, acende a luz e abre os olhos depois de mais um suspiro cansado. Se assusta ao ver quem estava sentado na cama. Sim, era ele. Era Hiei, olhando para ela e voltando a fechar os olhos após ter olhado bem a garota, enquanto essa piscava inúmeras vezes para ver se não estava sonhando. Não... Era real.

"Fale com ele o mais cedo possível"

-H-hiei... O que foi?

Ele volta a abrir os olhos lentamente.

-Essa toalha realça seus olhos. –Ele simplesmente respondeu.

_Como é que é? Ele não quis discutir comigo ou coisa assim? Ele está bem? E eu AINDA estou de toalha? Ótimo dia para resolver não levar roupa pra me vestir no banheiro..._

-Como? –Ela pergunta, ainda não acreditando no que ouvira.

-Olha, eu não vim aqui para enrolação. Conversei com Kurama hoje á tarde sobre você. Ele me disse para dizer o que sinto por você antes que seja tarde.

-Ãhn?

_**It's not supposed to feel this way**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**More and more each day**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you**_

_**Tell me, are you and me still together?**_

_**Tell me, you think we could last forever?**_

_**Tell me, why?**_

**_(Isto não era para ser sentido desta maneira_**

_**Preciso de você, preciso de você**_

_**Mais e mais a cada dia**_

_**Não era para machucar desta maneira**_

_**Preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**_

_**Me diga, eu e você continuamos juntos?**_

_**Me diga, você acha que poderíamos durar para sempre?**_

_**Me diga, por quê?)**_

-Hoje eu estava conversando com o Kurama. Ele disse exatamente isso o que você ouviu. Ele disse que tenho que te falar o que sinto com você antes que seja tarde.

-Como assim... "Tarde"?

-Hn. Se você não entendeu é porque você continua sendo a mesma baka que sempre conheci.

-Hiei! _Você_ que é um baka!

O outro sorri. A garota foi mudando a expressão de seu rosto, suavizando-o, até ficar completamente calmo e um pouco vermelho.

_Ele é... O único que consegue mexer comigo assim... Consegue me deixar nervosa e sem graça ao mesmo tempo... Agora não tenho dúvidas... Estou apaixonada por ele. E será que ele está apaixonado por mim?_

_**So go and think about whatever you need to think about**_

_**Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about**_

_**An come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel**_

_**I could feel, I could feel you near me, even know you're far away**_

_**I can feel, I caould feel you baby, why?**_

**_(Então vá e pense sobre o que quer que você precise pensar_**

_**Vá e sonhe com o que quer que você queira sonhar**_

_**E volte pra mim quando você souber como você se sente, você se sente**_

_**Eu poderia sentir, eu poderia sentir você perto de mim,**_

_**Mesmo sabendo que você estivesse ausente, distante de mim**_

_**Eu poderia sentir, eu poderia sentir você, por quê?)**_

Os dois ficam assim, parados, em silêncio, até que Hiei se levanta da cama devagar, andando até a menina de olhos cor-de-rosa e pára na sua frente, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

-Botan, eu...

"Fale com ele o mais cedo possível"

-Espere. Antes de tudo, antes de você me falar que me odeia, quero dizer que eu... Eu te... Eu te a-amo, Hiei. Eu te amo! –_Porcaria! Agora é que ele vai zombar de mim pelo resto da minha vida! Burra! Burra, burra, burra, burra, burra!_

Num piscar de olhos, Hiei a pressionava na parede, beijando-a ferozmente, enquanto ela correspondia no mesmo ritmo dele. As mãos do moreno passavam pelos os cabelos soltos e molhados da menina, enquanto ela passava suas mãos na nuca do outro.

-Hiei... –Ela geme assim que se separam. Ela sorri para ele e ele devolve o sorriso.

-Acho que não precisamos falar mais nada.

-É, eu sei.

Os dois se beijam novamente, dessa vez, mais suavemente. Quando ela percebe, estava na deitada na cama, com Hiei em cima, beijando-a no pescoço.

-Espero que não se importe de eu estar avançando.

-Não me importo, Hiei... Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso...

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**More and more each day**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you**_

_**Tell me**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**More and more each day**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you, I need you, I need you**_

_**Tell me, are you and me still together?**_

_**Tell me, you think we could last forever?**_

_**Tell me, why?**_

_**(Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**_

_**Preciso de você, preciso de você**_

_**Mais e mais a cada dia**_

_**Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**_

_**Preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**_

_**Me diga**_

_**Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**_

_**Preciso de você, preciso de você**_

_**Mais e mais a cada dia**_

_**Isto não era para machucar desta maneira**_

_**Preciso de você, preciso de você, preciso de você**_

_**Me diga, eu e você ainda continuamos juntos?**_

_**Me diga, você acha que poderíamos durar para sempre?**_

_**Me diga, por quê?)**_

**Fim.**

-------------------

Ta feliz, Jéssica? '

Errrr... Desculpem-me todos caso a fic não esteja á altura de ser pelo menos boa... Tava sem idéia e a minha amiga Jéssica ficou me enchendo pra colocar essa música em alguma fic minha... E aqui está... Deixem reviews, onegai. Obs: é que sei que os personagens fizeram as ações muito rápido nessa fic, mas, como eu disse antes, eu tava sem idéia! Sorry... ç.ç


End file.
